I Didn't Do It
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Makoto walks in to find her kitchen in total disarray. What will she do when she finds Ami standing in the middle of the mess? Read and find out! XD Random one-shot that popped in my head.


**I Didn't Do It**

It was terrible. There were no words to describe the scene before the tall brunette. Makoto Kino stood in the doorway, mouth agape as she took in the damage and state of her beloved kitchen.

Standing there in the middle of the room was Ami Mizuno, covered in what looked to be flour, cake batter, and a heavily stained apron. She stood with her head lowered and eyes cast down, almost in shame. Makoto looked around the kitchen seeing flour spread all over the countertop spilling onto the floor, and an empty bag of sugar lying on the ground with the contents spilled all over the floor. Globs of cake batter surrounded her mixer. Egg shells sat abandoned by the empty egg carton. A mixing bowl lay on its side, spilling what Makoto assumed was chocolate icing on the counter and floor. Looking back at the blunette, Makoto cocked an eyebrow at her, "Um...Ami-chan...what happened here?"

The shorter girl mumbled something incoherent.

Makoto leaned forward a bit, "What was that?"

"I didn't do it..." Ami practically squeaked out.

Makoto glanced around the kitchen for a moment then looked towards the blunette once more, "Please explain."

"W-well...I had come in using the key you gave me so I could get some quiet studying done. About an hour or so later, Minako walked in carrying about seven or eight bags..."

 _~Flashback - 3 and a half hours earlier~_

 _Ami looked up at the ditzy blonde, momentarily confused, "Minako-chan? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh! Ami-chan...um...well..." she looked at her bags then looked back up and Ami, "I'm doing Mako-chan a favor. Yeah...she asked if I could bake a cake for her. She had said to ask you for your help since you were going to be here after cram school anyway," she lied._

 _The blunette tilted her head a bit confused why Makoto would as Minako to do such a thing when she knew they were both terrible at cooking, but since she asked she nodded her head, "Oh...okay well...I would be glad to help you. Who is it for?"_

 _"Um...it's not really for anyone in particular...mostly just to celebrate...Valentine's day. You know how Mako-chan is around this time of year," the blonde stated._

 _"True...okay then, let's get to baking," Ami replied._

 _~3 hours later~_

 _"Okay! We did it. We finally baked the perfect cake," Minako said excitedly. Her excitement, however, disappeared at the sight of the brunette's kitchen, "Oh no...Mako-chan is going to kill me!"_

 _Ami turned to Minako and looked at her, confused, "Why would she kill you if she asked you to fix it for her?"_

 _"I lied! My parents said I couldn't use the kitchen because I am sure to cause a fire. Mako-chan never asked me to do this for her...she actually banned me from ever using her kitchen after I nearly burned down her apartment...three times...and she really had no idea you were going to be here," she confessed._

 _"Minako-chan! What are we supposed to tell Mako-chan about this mess?!"_

 _The blonde then grinned, getting an idea, "WE won't tell her...YOU will."_

 _"What?! Are you crazy? Mako-chan would kill me!"_

 _"Oh come on Ami-chan! She will murder me if she finds out I even stepped foot in her kitchen! Plus, she wouldn't dare even raise her voice at you...please Ami-chaaaan!" Minako begged._

 _Ami then sighed, "Fine, just go before I change my mind." The blonde was out the door a second later. Ami make some touch-ups on the icing then heard the door opening behind her. She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."_

 _Then the door opened._

 _~End Flashback~_

Ami just stood there, her head down. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Makoto hadn't said anything since she asked Ami to tell her what happened before she got home. Looking up, Ami saw that the tall brunette had begun slowly walking around the kitchen as if she was assessing he damage done. She had left out the part of the story where she had actually picked up the tube of chocolate icing and had written something on the top of the cake. Ami had actually gotten up the courage to go through with writing something sweet for the brunette on top of the cake. She hadn't wanted the tall, gorgeous brunette to know how she felt about her, but she felt that now was the time to actually reveal her feelings for her friend. Seeing Makoto stop at the stove and look down at the cake made Ami nervous. The blunette tried to watch how she would react, but all she could see was the tall girl's backside. She just hoped she wasn't mad.

Makoto, truthfully, just stared at the cake in disbelief. On top of the perfect and smooth icing, written in the chocolate icing mix were the words, _Be My Valentine, O' Sweet Rose of Mine._ Makoto knew that only Ami could have actually written the small poem because 1.) Minako couldn't write poetry to save her life, and 2.) Minako couldn't use the icing tube. The tall girl was actually touched by the simple and sweet wording, but was confused why Ami would write those words for her. Turning to look at the girl, she saw that the blunette had her head down once again. Makoto then smiled slightly as she thought of a way to pay her back. Looking over to the mixing bowl, Makoto dipped her finger in the chocolate icing and tapped her finger against Ami's lips lightly, leaving some of the icing behind. She licked her finger of the excess.

Ami quickly looked up after she felt the pressure on her lips. And, just as she was about to as a question, she was cut off by Makoto's lips on her own. Her eyes widened slightly and a blush spread across her face. The blunette then closed her eyes and kissed the tall brunette back.

After a few seconds, they pulled back slightly. Makoto licked her lips, ridding them of the chocolate icing, then grinned and winked at Ami, "Tasty."

Ami blushed red and looked at the tall beauty confused, "W-what was that for?"

"I was answering your question."

Now, Ami was really confused, "What question?"

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest then smiled and pointed at the cake. She saw the girl's face go from confused to shocked in less than three seconds. She just smiled wider at Ami then wrapped her arm around her waist, pulled her close then whispered in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day Ami."

The blunette smiled shyly then wrapped her arms around the tall girl's neck, "Happy Valentine's Day Mako."

Not really needing to say much else, the two came together for another kiss, losing themselves completely in each other, standing in the middle of an extremely messy kitchen.

For once, Makoto won't get onto Minako for using her kitchen. She will make sure the blonde never sets foot in her kitchen ever again. She will get onto Minako, however for making her girlfriend take the blame. There is no way Makoto is going to let Ami get blamed for something she didn't do, this time anyway.

 _The End_

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Had serious writer's block XD anywho hope you guys liked this little random one-shot. Got some stories to update! Ja ne for now!


End file.
